1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a test apparatus and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An immunity test, a clinical chemistry test, and the like are performed on a patient's sample to perform an in vitro diagnosis. The immunity test and the clinical chemistry test may play a very important role in determining a diagnosis, a treatment, and a prognosis of a patient's state.
The in vitro diagnosis may be performed in an inspecting room or a laboratory room of a hospital. However, an in vitro diagnosis device may need to be miniaturized to rapidly analyze samples in various fields, such as environmental monitoring, food inspection, medical diagnosis, and the like, and to perform the in vitro diagnosis without a limitation in a place.
Particularly, in medical diagnosis, the reliance on a POC (point-of-care) blood analysis device that uses a disposable cartridge has increased, and thus research and development of a small POC blood analysis device capable of rapidly and accurately testing blood has been actively performed.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a test apparatus capable of accurately and precisely measuring an optical density regardless of an arrangement state of a lab-on-a-chip or lab-on-a-disk, and a control method thereof.